When The Sun Goes Down
by PrettyDynamicLala
Summary: Tinka Hessenheffer has no one to talk to since Gunther left the country. Ty Blue just found out that his girlfriend cheated on him. What will happen when these two teens falls in love ? A multi- chapter story. Tynka ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shake It Up**

Tinka was walking through an empty school hallway. She was feeling upset and lonely that Gunther had left the country. He was her only true companion and he was always nice to her. She never really realized how miserable she could be without him. She felt like an internal organ had been ripped out and it could never be replaced. She was doomed to die of boredom and social rejection.

As she walked down the halls, she noticed that it wasn't as empty as she thought. She spotted Ty Blue sitting against a wall with his hands covering his head. Tinka saw this as the perfect opportunity to cheer herself up. This was going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby. She was going to strike him while he was down.

She walked over to the sad boy. He looked at her as she approached him. He signed at the sight of her. He did not feel like being bother with Tinka at all. All she was going to do was mock him and make him feel worse.

" What do you want ?" Ty asked harshly.

" It's nice to see you to," Tinka said sarcastically. " I'm doing great. How are you ?"

" Get away from me. You are the last person I want to talk to."

Tinka could not tease him without knowing exactly what was going on. It would be childish to mistreat him without knowing what happened first. The last few days, she had been carefully selecting her victims. She was considering if Ty was even worth teasing.

Tinka was not going to leave on command. She was going to wait until she got exactly what she wanted from Ty. She stared at him as he waited for her to leave.

" I'm not in the mood to fight with you," he said. " Go bother Cece or Rocky. Just leave me alone."

" Spill."

" What ?"

" Tell me exactly what you are whining about and I'll leave."

Ty consider if he should tell Tinka the truth. He needed to talk to someone and he did not want to tell his friends. He hated when he sounded weak in front of them. It was already enough that he was off his defense line with Tinka. If he told her what was going on, she would probably feel a microscopic amount of sympathy. That was a lot of sympathy coming from Tinka.

" My girlfriend cheated on me with Andrew Cleary," he whispered. " He knew all about me and didn't care if he was dating a cheater."

He studied Tinka's face before he continued talking. She looked as if she was sincerely listening. She wanted to know the entire story. She had decided not to tease him since he was already upset. It would not be satisfying enough.

" We were together for almost five months," he went on. " It hurts knowing that she would really do that to me after all we have been through. I had to break up with her and it seemed like it didn't even phase her. I just thought that I was dating a good girl with a little sass who liked me. I guess I was wrong. Now I am sitting here looking like a fool."

" That is one big stinger," she said. " It sounds like it really hurt."

" It didn't,"Ty retored back. " I just sitting here crying over spill milk."

" Don't point your claws at me !"

Ty noticed that Tinka had seemed like she actually cared for a second. He decided that he spent enough time playing a victim. He was going to try to lighten the mood.

" I almost thought that we was actually having a moment," Tinka teased. " If it makes you feel any better, I have never won any medals in the romance Olympics either. I never even been kissed by a guy. I can't believe I just told you that. I guess I am off my game, too."

" It must really hurt not having your brother around."

" He was the milk to my goat."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Tinka could not believe that she was being so frank with Ty. Why on earth did she even mention something like that ? She had definitely lost some of her spunk when Gunther left.

" So you never kissed a girl ?" he teased.

" Yeah, but-" Tinka started to say before she realized exactly what he said.

Ty began to laugh as Tinka rolled her eyes. She punched him lightly in his shoulder.

" I never been kissed by anyone," she said as she started to walk away.

She was beginning to feel really upset. She could not be around him any longer. She did not know what else to say back to him. She decided that she would just have to get him back later.

Ty stood up and pulled Tinka towards himself by her waist. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek.

" What are you-" she started to say as he pressed his lips against hers.

Tinka pressed her lips against his as she pulled herself closer to him. The two engaged in a short, sweet kiss. Electricity currents ran out of Ty body and into Tinka's. The kiss felt magical. They pulled away and stared into each other eyes.

" Why did you do that ?" she asked. " You kissed me. Wait... you just kissed me. I just had my first kiss. I just had my first kiss !"

" I felt a little bad for you," Ty said.

He began to feel jittery and tried to control his feelings.

" Uh...thanks," Tinka said feeling confused. " I have no idea what to say."

How could he just kiss her like that ? Tinka was wondering if she should be angry at him or dazzled by him. The kiss made her eyes twinkle and her heart pound. She did not know how she should feel. Her body was falling in love and her brain was getting angry. Her body's emotion was stronger than her brain's.

" You should feel lucky that you got an awesome first kiss," Ty said confidently.

" How about the worst first kiss in the history of love and romance," Tinka joked.

" Why did you kiss me back ," Ty taunted.

" It was my very first kiss and I wanted to know what if felt like. It would be stupid not to kiss you back. The minute your lips touched mines, I was already experiencing my first kiss. What did you want me to do ? Cry and run away ?"

Ty started to chuckle, but he realized that Tinka was being serious. He didn't know what to say to her. He just knew that he could not have any one else knowing about this. His friends would always mock and tease him. Rocky would never let him live it down.

Tinka stared into his eyes. She did not know if she liked him or not. It was hard to tell. She didn't want anyone finding out that she kissed Ty Blue. It wasn't like she had anyone to tell. She was alone and didn't have any friends. Ty had been the nicest person to her.

" What happened here stays here," they both said in unison.

They both stared at each other for a moment. This could not be happening.

" Why are you coping what I say?" she asked.

" You are the one who is coping my cat," Ty said.

" That does not make any sense."

" This whole situation makes no senses. Life makes no sense. Why are we all doomed to die anyway ? Don't we have a choice if we want to live forever ? I want to live. I want to live ! I want to be alive !"

Tinka tried to hold back the giggle that was trying to escape her lips. Ty could be so melodramatic.

" I leaving," she said as she started walking away. " See you later. Do not tell a soul about what happened here."

"It's our little secret," Ty said. "Sorry about all that."

" It's cool," Tinka said. " Just keep your lips shut."

" I'll seal them together with a kiss."

Tinka laughed as she walked away. She never thought that she would kiss Ty. He was a charming young men who always seemed nice to her. He never treated her like Rocky and Cece did. He was the perfect person to kiss her.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this story. I hoped you liked my story. This was originally supposed to be a Seddie (iCarly) story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Tynka Lovers ! I am sorry that I couldn't post this chapter sooner. I have so many stories that I am working on. I plan to update on this story more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, but I am allowed to make unnecessary changes to the show.**

Tinka sat in the girls' dressing room on the set of Shake It Up. She stared in the mirror at her reflection as she waited for her cue to go on stage. She was sitting next to her new dance partner, Cece Jones. The red-headed girl was busy talking about her new step-brother. Tinka was too busy thinking about her own problems to listen to Cece.

She missed Gunther so much and she hated to admit it. It was almost as if she was lost without him. She was forced to make a new accomplice. Now that Rocky was out-of-the-way, she could easily manipulate Cece. She could never replace Gunther. No one could.

Her thoughts would somehow rewind back to the scene in the hallway. It was only a week ago, but it felt like it was a millenium. Ty would be the perfect match for her. He was charming, clever and he was definitely smooth. He would be the eye to her tornado, the hue to her color, and the sparkle to her shine. He was completely wonderful in every way.

Why couldn't she date Ty ? She knew that he wouldn't want to be seen dating her. His friends would mock and tease him. Tinka was never the type to take no for an answer. What if she persuaded Ty to fall in love with her ? He already made the first move. Now the rest was up to her.

" So what do you think ?" Cece asked.

" What?" Tinka asked as she began to start listening to Cece.

" Rocky says that it would be stupid if I did that. I know that she is dating him, but Logan is so ah-noying!"

Tinka decided that she needed a gal pal to go along with her plan. If she earned a friend while gaining a man, it would be like killing two birds with one stone. This plan was going to give Tinka the volume back in her hair bun. She was feeling her spunk return back into her brain.

" So what do you want to do ?" Tinka asked.

" I want to take all his white clothes and wash them with my pink socks," Cece said. " He definitely deserves that for replacing my hair spray with ant spray."

Tinka gasped as she forced herself to be supportive. She didn't want to get on Rocky's bad side if she was going to date her brother. She could always use an extra friend. She had to be smart about this.

" I think that you should get him back another way," Tinka suggested. " It is childish to fight fire with fire. We are mature women now. We fight fire with nuclear bombs."

" I don't get it."

" If he is dating your best friend, find a way to use that against him without ruining everything. It should hurt like a pinch. You want to embarrass him, but it has to seem cute to Rocky. I'll give you a suggestion."

" That's easy. Rocky thinks a lot of things are cute. I could always use a suggestion from you."

Tinka leaned closer to Cece and whispered her idea into Cece's ear. When she pulled away from her, a smile appeared on Cece's face.

" That's good," Cece said. " I would be a good friend and a terrible step-sister at the same time. It's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that myself ?"

" That's what friends are for," Tinka said.

" I guess it's time for us to go on stage."

**A/N: How did you enjoy this chapter ? What do you think Tinka's plan for Logan is ? Reviews are appreciated !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to When The Sun Goes Down ! I know I haven't updated a new chapter in a really long time, because I have been so busy with school, family parties, and holidays. I'm back now and I worked very hard on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SIU**

Tinka had spent the entire weekend developing her plan. She had made sure every detail of her plot was full proof. She had made several phone calls, bought supplies, and included over a dozen people in her scheme. This was her one chance to redeem herself as the great Tinka Hessenheffer. If she failed, she could lose several things and one of them was Ty.

Ty would never want to be seen publicly with her unless she pushed him. She needed Cece to help her get closer to him and that was one of the reasons that Cece was a big part of her plan to win Ty over. Tinka needed to prove to Cece that she could be her friend by pranking Logan. If she could get on Cece's good side, she'll be able to get closer to Rocky. She would have to be friends with the two of them before she could even make a move on Ty. She wanted to be able to prove to him that all of his friends and family approved of her.

Life was never very simple for Tinka. When Gunther left, he took a big part of Tinka with him and it had been such a hard time for her to recover. That was just one of the reasons why the plan meant a lot to her. She had tried to prove to herself that she was good enough. Her confidence level had dropped rapidly and no one else could tell that she was nervous and fragile without Gunther. She was the only person who knew this secret.

She stood by her locker door waiting for the red-headed ditzy dancer to meet her. She looked down at her furry purple colored wrist watch. She casually glanced around the halls to see if she spotted Cece at all. She signed as she tried to give the appearance that everything was fine. Deep down inside she was filling a whirl pool of emotions ranging from anger to disappointment. She concealed all her feelings and lifted her blond head high.

When Cece finally strutted through the hall, she looked like she had nothing to worry on. She was wearing her favorite white zebra stripped pants, a bright green Tee with a purple graphic design of a panda, and a cute pastel pink blazer that tied the outfit all together. Today she had straightened her red hair and had brushed her hair towards the opposite direction of her face. Tinka thought that her outfit lacked pizzazz, but she had to admit that it was cute for Cece.

" Tinka," Cece whispered as she walked over her.

Her heels made a clicking noise every time her feet touched the ground. She looked down the hall cautiously as if she was crossing a busy street. She tried not to look at Tinka, so she would be discreet.

" Just get over here !" Tinka yelled.

She had no patience for Cece's behavior. She just wanted to get this prank over with. If she didn't need Cece, she wouldn't have including her in her plan. She tried to compose herself before she spoke to Cece again.

Cece looked at Tinka for a minute and thought about saying something. She had wanted Tinka to help her prank her step-brother and she was fully aware Tinka had put a lot of effort into this plan. She only hoped that Rocky and Logan wasn't becoming suspicious.

"Why were you late ?" Tinka asked as calmly as she could. Her green eyes were practically telling Cece off and her hands felt the need to strangle her.

"I had to get away from Rocky," Cece said as if it was obvious. " She wouldn't let me leave her sight. I tried to be discreet and incon-squish-ous like we talked about."

Tinka started to correct Cece, but that was too great of an effort. Correcting Cece was Rocky's job and that wasn't something that Tinka wanted to put an application in for.

"I casually implied the idea that I was having a laryngitis attack and I needed to relieve myself in the bathroom. She gave me a confused look and started to question me, but she quickly decided against it and went to the library."

Cece smiled as if she had done such a great job. Tinka gave her a reassuring nod as she reached in her locker and pulled out a McDonald's bag. She dropped her arm into the bag and grabbed two orange drinks that had been poured inside a transparent plastic cup. She allowed Cece to get a quick look at the drinks before she placed them both back into the bag and gave the bag to Cece.

"This is the "stuff" that we talked about ?" Cece asked. " It looks like an orange smoothie that I could buy myself. How is that going to-"

"I only put jalapeño flavored smoothies in this bag, so I won't look suspicious," Tinka said. " Now I need you to give this to Logan and don't act to suspicious. Just give it to him like the way we rehearsed."

"But what if-"

"Just act natural. It's going to all work out."

Tinka had hoped that Cece would execute the plan perfectly. She had to put all her faith in her, because the plan had heavily relied on Cece . Tinka was used to being in complete control of everything. Now she had to become accustomed to trusting in others to get the job down.

When Cece walked away from Tinka, she felt her heart beat speed up. She would never admit that she was feeling nervous at this moment. Her hands started to shake, but she quickly stopped them from vibrating. She was in total control of her body and would not allow herself to be nervous.

Cece began walking over to Logan's locker as she held the McDonald's bag in her hand. She was used to being evolved in plans, however, she was usually the one who designed the plan. Nethertheless, she was going to get back at Logan. Tinka had created such an amazing plan for revenge that it almost made Cece question about Tinka's true motives. She couldn't allow herself to worry about what Tinka had _really_ wanted at this particular moment. She was about to show Logan that she had the upper head and that was the only thing that truly mattered at that moment.

When she reached Logan's locker, he was leaning against his locker as expected. He had worn his favorite white T-shirt with his new black jeans. A part of Cece had to admit that he looked kind of cute today, but she quickly shook that emotion off to precede with the plan. Logan was her annoying step – brother and he was also the boyfriend to her best friend. He was completely off-limits and most importantly, they hated each other.

As Cece walked over to him, she knew that it was show time. Tinka had told her to appear as if she was fretting over something or act like she was lost. She began to glance all over the hall and started rapidly blinking her eyes. She had turned around to walk the opposite way and waited three seconds before turning back around. The expression on her face looked like she was worried and she had quickly gained the attentions of other students in the hall. She only hoped that Logan noticed her actions. She glanced over at him and she noticed that he was staring at her. The only thing she had left to do was to walk over to him and plant the bait in his hand.

She walked further down the hall with a bounce in her step. She had walked passed Logan and didn't dare to look back. Tinka had taught her that a real woman never begged for anyone's attention, they demanded it. This was exactly what she was attempting to do. She only hoped that Tinka knew enough about what she was talking about.

" Cece !" Logan called to her . He had notice that she was a little off. He hated Cece, but he still cared about her in a way. They lived together and their parents were married, so he had to make sure she was alright. She even was his girlfriend's best friend after all.

A smile appeared on her face at the sound of her own name. She replaced her grin with a distressed look and spun around. She walked over to him trying her hardest not to squeal. Tinka actually knew what she was talking about for once . Maybe she really did have Cece's best interest at all.

"Are you okay ?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Cece answered too quickly. "Wh-why wouldn't I be alright ? What makes you think that I wouldn't be okay ?"

Logan had seemed to lose interest in the conversation. Cece had to think on her feet in order to trick him into accepting the smoothies.

"Have you seen Rocky today ?" She asked him.

"Nope."

"Oh."

Cece glanced down at her McDonald's bag and hoped that he had notice it. She looked down at her new Pastry kicks for a moment before she returned her attention to him. She noticed that he had looked at the bag and he seemed genuinely intrigued. She mentally prayed that this plan would work.

"You bought McDonald's ?" he asked. " Did you get any French fries ?"

"Only for me and Rocky, " she quickly responded. " I am looking for _my best friend_ to give her something."

"Something ? What is that _something_ ?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine."

Cece had started to become nervous. How could she get Logan to take a smoothie if she was being herself ? She just hoped that God would help her out on this. She let her mind go absent for a few seconds to allow herself to relax. Maybe Logan would think that she had spaced out ? She wasn't sure how spacing out was going to help her, but she had become despite. This was the best idea that had come to her mind.

" I actually know where Rocky is," Logan said. "I could give her the bag for you. She's in the library and I know that you don't know where that's located. I am so sorry about the ant spray thing. I was just being immature, but I changed my ways."

Normally Cece would have had to question the sincerity of his apology. She didn't care at al if he was lying to her and trying to take advantage of her. He had fallen for the scheme and she just hoped that he didn't really give it to Rocky. She couldn't wait to get back to Tinka to tell her the good news.

"Okay," Cece said as she handed him the bag. She turned around and started walking away. She heard the ruffling sound of the bag being opened. Everything had actually worked out and she couldn't believe her luck.

When she spun around the hallway, Ty had walked passed her. She didn't think that it was weird that Ty was walking in the direction that she had just left .She walked a few more feet when she had spotted Tinka who was at the same place she was before. She was wearing her a plain black hoodie with a plain V-neck gray shirt underneath. Her hair had been pulled back into a high pony tail. Cece thought her outfit was plain and lack creativity, but it had really allowed her natural beauty to shine. Little did Cece know that Tinka had dressed this way for Tinka's part of the plan.

Tinka had automatically noticed that Cece was back. The two exchanged a grin as Cece ran over to Tinka.

"Did it work ?" Tinka asked as she grabbed her glass of milk from her locker. The cold temperature of the glass had made her shiver.

"Yes. Yes. Yes !" Cece cheered. "You are really about to drink milk at a time like this ?'

"Let's just say that it's for a friend," Tinka said with a chuckle as she held the glass in her hand.

"You are still weird, but thanks for everything. Now I am going to go find Rocky. We have been talking about buying a designer purse together. Isn't that great ?"

"Yes, I have to go give this to my friend," Tinka said as she began to walk away from Cece.

Tinka headed over to Logan's locker where Ty and him were talking. She had wondered what they were talking about and decided that she should find out. She walked closer to the boys and tried not to seem like she was eavesdropping. She had stopped at one of the lockers that was straight across from them and pulled out her phone. She turned her back towards them as she held her phone in one hand and the glass of milk in the other. She closed her eyes as she focused her ears on their conversation.

"No hard feelings," she heard Logan say.

"Agreed," Ty said. "Thanks man for the free smoothie. What flavor is it ?"

"Uh…I think its mango," Logan said. "It could just be orange. You know that McDonald's doesn't make the best quality smoothies."

She heard Logan make one of his nervous laugh. Ty had seemed to put him at ease with his usual easy-going chuckle.

She listened as the boys began to drink their smoothie. They didn't have any straws, so they just remove the lid of the smoothie and took a great big sip. She immediately turned around to see their reaction.

Ty had quickly moved the cup away from his mouth. He wiped the corners of his mouth with his sleeve as he tried to hold back the disgusted emotion that wanted to appear on his face. He fanned his tongue with his hand as he attempted to stop the extremely hot jalapeño flavor that was burning his tongue. He had begun to panic and he sat the smoothie on the floor to prevent himself from spilling the smoothie on himself.

Logan was a lot less calm, cool, and collective as Ty. He had spilled the entire smoothie on his white T-shirt as he fanned the fire that was on his tongue . He had never tasted something so disgusting and so hot in his life. He ran down the hall towards the water fountain leaving Ty to suffer alone.

Ty wasn't left alone in the hallway to be tormented. Tinka had a cool glass of milk in her hand and she was coming to his rescue. As she walked over to him, it took a few seconds for him to realize that she was Tinka. He quickly realized that she was holding a refreshing glass of milk. Everyone knew that milk is the best cure for extremely spicy food or in this case, beverages.

"Got milk," Tinka said as she handed to glass out to him.

He didn't hesitate at all to take the glass of milk from her. He quickly gulped the drink down and even gargle the milk around in his mouth. Tinka had carefully watched him drink every sip of milk from the glass. He was too busy cooling down a fire to notice the hawk –like that was watching him . When he was finished drinking the milk, he handed her the glass and started fanned his mouth a few more times.

"I should really sue McDonald's," Ty said. " I even know a few good lawyers." He chuckled as he made eye contact for the first time that day with Tinka . "Thanks for the milk. You saved my mouth."

Tinka found herself giggling at Ty's joke. She was surprised that she had done this. She never thought she was the type of girl to laugh and or be all flirt-y with a guy. This wasn't just any other guy. This was Ty.

" You are welcome," Tinka said.

Ty notice that Tinka had looked differently today. Tinka had dressed so plainly that her natural beauty had really stood out. Her green eyes had sparkled, her smile looked so perfect and her hair looked so touchable . Ty always knew that Tinka was pretty, but today she was simply beautiful.

" Are you an astronaut ?" he asked.

He had caught Tinka off guard and she didn't expect that he was going to start using cheesy lines on her. She had to admit that she loved the attention that Ty was giving. It felt just like the last time they were alone in the hall together.

" No."

"Because your smile is out of this world."

Tinka began to blush and she couldn't help it. Everything had turned out so perfect today and everyone was happy. She knew that this could not last very longer. She was about to be late for her first class. She looked down at her wrist watch and Ty had seemed to understand what she had thought.

"I gotta go," he said as he started walking away. He stopped walking and looked back at Tinka. " I'm sorry that I forgot the golden rule. Ladies always go first."

Tinka flashed him a smile as she walked away from him. As she walked down the hall, she had spotted Rocky and Logan. He had drunk a glass of milk and Rocky was talking to him. Tinka stopped walking to eavesdrop on their conversation. She mine as well get some use out of her hideous outfit that she only used for eavesdropping purposes.

"They were really vegetarian smoothies ?" Rocky asked.

"I was trying to support the entire vegetarian thing," Logan lied. "I just didn't know that it contained a hot pepper."

"That was really sweet of you," Rocky said. "I really believe that killing animals for food is just wrong. How could a person kill Bambi or Wilbur the pig. Nobody wants animals to suffer, but it's easy to forget that when we eat them, that's what we're supporting. The easiest action a person can take to reduce animal suffering is to simply stop eating them. Around eight billion animals are killed for food every year in the U.S. alone. What's worse is that modern agricultural methods mean that animals are raised in cramped confinement operations instead of the pastures from childhood picture books."

Tinka didn't want to hear Rocky rant about animal cruelty anymore. Her plan had worked out perfectly and she was ready to go to class. This day could have not been any better.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my chapter. Read and review my story and I'll do the same for yours. As a vegetarian, I had to show my support to all the vegg-os out there.**


End file.
